


Approval

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Approval

While Kate may not show it,  
She craves Clint's approval.  
She wants him to be proud of her.  
Like her dad never was.  
Clint is her idol,  
And she is the one he chose to mentor.  
She wants to prove that wasn't a mistake.  
That she can be the hero,  
He wants her to be.


End file.
